


Don't Make A Bet With Ezio

by Jodine16



Series: Three Dimensions in One [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/pseuds/Jodine16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trapped in the white void of the Animus, Ezio and Altaïr spar. Which is fine until Ezio decides to make a bet on the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make A Bet With Ezio

When Altaïr went to bed that night, he was filled with a sense of burning curiosity and calm certainly. He would get his answers from Al Mualim and end this farce. However, when he awoke, he discovered his desert world had become a blank canvas. Sitting up, he looked around in complete confusion. Where was he? Was this another of Al Mualim’s vision tricks? Getting to his feet, he glanced down to see he was still in his clothes, though the few weapons he had shed were back in their places. Giving up on silence, he called out, “Hello! Is anyone else there?!”

Silence answered him back.

He started walking. Surely there was an end to this world void of colour. Every so often he would glance upwards, expecting to see the sun so he could judge what time it was. And every time he was met with disappointment. Because of this, he had no idea how long it had been before he finally saw something on the horizon. Eager for something to end this eager insanity (Altaïr was to the point of taking on all of Robert de Sable’s men if it meant getting out of here), he ran towards it. The thing quickly took shape of a person, who was running towards him. Altaïr tried to rein in his surprise when he saw another Assassin and from what he could see the other man looked younger than him. ‘Great, a novice,’ he thought with some dismay. ‘I hope this will be better than nothing.’

The two men stopped before each other and Altaïr’s initial examination of the man was correct when he pulled his hood down, his face brightening with a grin of relief. Altaïr was a little disturbed to see it resembled his own, but kept that observation to himself.

“Am I ever glad to see you, signore!” He exclaimed. His grin faltered as he looked Altaïr over. “You are not an Italian Assassin. I am Ezio Auditore de Firenze,” he gave him a short bow.

“Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad of Syria,” Altaïr said simply, not making any moves to lower his hood. He raised an eyebrow as Ezio suddenly dropped to one knee.

“Spaciente, signore! I should have known! Altaïr, the Mentor of the Brotherhood! It is a truly wonderful honour to meet you!” He got up, frowning, despite his clear delight of meeting the man. “But how, is it this place? You should look much older than that!”

It was Altaïr’s turn to frown. “Older?”

Ezio nodded. “Si, it is, was, 1487. According to the records my father kept of you, you should be over 200 years old!”

Altaïr cleared his throat, to maintain his composure. “There is clearly magic at work here that neither of us is in control of.”

“Because your world is in danger and you are both needed.” Both men spun around, hidden blades drawn. A woman seemingly made of light stood there. Either she didn’t notice their weapons or she chose to ignore them. “The timeline has been disrupted and your presence will be needed before the space time continuum is destroyed.”

Altaïr took a step forward. “What are you talking about? Who are you?!”

“I am Minerva, but that is not important right now. The Pieces of Eden are needed. Find them and you will save the innocence in this world’s future.” And just as suddenly as she appeared, she vanished.

“Pieces of Eden? Did you not hide those?” Ezio asked, completely confused, sheathing his blade.

“I was sent on a mission to retrieve an artefact called the Apple of Eden from Solomon’s Temple,” Altaïr said, sheathing his own as well. “I did not hide them.”

“Not yet,” Ezio corrected. “Hmm, I should ask Leonardo what this ‘space time continuum’ thing is. He was always more curious and knowledgeable about these things than I.” He sighed and looked around. “So, tell me of your life!” Altaïr snorted and walked off, Ezio pouting before hurrying after him. Ezio decided to talk for him as they wandered through the white world, Altaïr occasionally listening when it sounded like something worth remembering before tuning the Italian out.

“So then I told him, ‘Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the handling I gave her earlier!’” Ezio laughed. He sighed and looked down. “I hope my sister is well. And Mother, I miss them.”

Altaïr looked elsewhere, feeling somewhat awkward. “This walking is getting us nowhere. Perhaps we should spar until something happens.”

Ezio perked up. “An excellent idea!”

The two men squared off. “Shall we begin at thr—ie!” Ezio dodged out of the way quickly, when Altaïr lunged at him, with his hidden blade drawn. “You did not let me finish!” Ezio protested, backhanding the next blow to slam his palm into Altaïr’s chest.

Altaïr grunted and took a step back before throwing his leg forward in a round kick. “Our enemies do not start at the count of three, novice, so neither shall we. It is bad form.”

“Oh, come now, this is for fun!” Ezio said, wincing when Altaïr’s leg connected with his side solidly. He grabbed him and kicked his ankle, making Altaïr lose his balance. Ezio followed him down and was about to crow his victory when Altaïr wriggled under him and got his feet at his stomach, kicking him off.

Ezio landed a few feet away and lied there, groaning. “I clearly still have much to learn,” he said after taking a few moments to catch his breath. He got up slowly, hand on his stomach. “Let’s add stakes to this sparring. Make it more interesting.”

Altaïr raised an eyebrow. “I believe I am beginning to understand why Malik complained as much as he did about my arrogance.”

“Is that a no?” Ezio challenged.

Altaïr sighed. “With what? I hardly think our currencies are worth anything here.”

Ezio grinned. “He does have a sense of humour!” He stepped closer, his grin becoming flirty. “If I win, I get a kiss.”

Altaïr was no stranger to the comforts of a male lover, but Ezio’s wager still caught him off guard. “A kiss? Fine, if I win you will not speak until that woman comes back.”

“Ooo, you drive a hard bargain, mi amico,” Ezio said, stroking his chin. “Agreed!” With that, he lunged at Altaïr. With something to actually fight for, the fighting was taken a little more seriously. It wasn’t long before Ezio landed on Altaïr again, pinning him down. He paused when he felt more than Altaïr’s armour poking at him. “Interested in increasing the stakes? You win, you can find a better way to shut me up,” he cupped the Syrian’s groin, relishing the strangled groan he got for his efforts. “But if I win, I get your ass.” He reached down farther to pinch an ass cheek, before getting up.

Altaïr scowled, getting to his feet. “Your overconfidence won’t win you this match.”

Ezio winked at him. “Oh, I’ll be winning either way, amico.” Fighting with their hidden blades meant coming into closer contact than if they had used their swords and Ezio took advantage of the close proximity to grope Altaïr whenever possible, making the older assassin angrier and more flustered as their fighting continued.

Altaïr was the first to spill blood when Ezio didn’t move fast enough and had his arm nicked. Altaïr’s nostrils flared at the coppery scent of blood and his eyes dilated. Ezio didn’t back down and was quick to break Altaïr’s skin with a well place punch to the mouth, splitting his lip. Ezio leaned in and licked his bleeding lip before jumping away to avoid Altaïr’s swinging blade.

Ezio’s cock ached to be sheathed inside Altaïr. Grabbing a couple throwing knives, he flung them at Altaïr, knocking him down and pinning him to the ground. Ezio straddled him and kissed him hard, moaning at the taste of blood. He rocked back on his evident erection before sitting up. “I believe I’ve won this round, signore,” he said breathlessly, pulling the blades out of his shoulder armour. He ducked back down for another taste, laughing softly when Altaïr growled at him. Keeping their lips locks, Ezio began undoing the straps holding Altaïr’s weapons to his back, before diving his hands into his pants.

Altaïr was a man of his word and grudgingly allowed the Italian to do as he pleased. Though, he didn’t lay there like a limp fish. He grabbed Ezio’s ass, kneading the plump flesh through his pants. Perhaps he wouldn’t allow Ezio to win next time. He hissed against Ezio’s lips as his cock was grabbed and pulled to hang outside his pants. He sucked on the tongue trying to invade his mouth, as he rocked his hips upwards. “Too dry,” he hissed. Getting the hint, Ezio spat in his hand before resuming the handjob.

Ezio sat up and flipped him over, raising his half naked ass in the air. He grabbed the discarded throwing knives and used them to pin Altaïr’s arms down by his sides. He took his red sash off and placed it under Altaïr’s cheek. “Something for you to scream my name in later,” he said teasingly, undoing his pants.

“I do not think your ego could handle expanding that much,” Altaïr growled, struggling against the blades holding him down. His eyes widened when he felt something wet probe his entrance. “Ezio, what ar—ah!” He gasped as Ezio’s tongue burrowed into his ass. He had overheard a few of the novices whisper about their adventures in the brothels and had thought the idea of rimming someone was gross. Ezio clearly disagreed if the enthusiasm he was putting into opening him up was anything to go by. Fingers soon joined his tongue and Altaïr was reduced to a trembling, moaning mess. His body jerked every time Ezio’s fingers brushed against something deep inside him. Ezio’s tongue disappeared from his hole and the Italian continued finger fucking him. Altaïr was about to demand he get on with it when a hot mouth enveloped his dripping cock. Altaïr turned his face into the sash to muffle ridiculous noises he was making. He humped Ezio’s face, trying to go deeper. Before his orgasm could build up though, the mouth disappeared. He looked over his shoulder and snarled at the pleased-looking man. “You better not be thinking of stopping!”

“So demanding, signore,” Ezio mocked, spitting into his hand again. “I have never had a lover leave my bed unpleased.”

“Your arrogance knows no bounds,” Altaïr huffed, tensing only a little when Ezio’s fingers were removed and replaced with something bigger.

Ezio moaned, sliding in slowly until his balls rested lightly against Altaïr’s ass. He stayed there until Altaïr became restless and started struggling again. Grinning, he bucked his hips sharply, revelling in the velvet fist squeezing and stroking his dick. He kept the pace quick, his balls slapping against Altaïr’s ass. Ezio draped himself over Altaïr’s back and used his chin to nudge Altaïr’s hood down and out of the way. His hidden blade shot out and embedded itself into Altaïr’s sleeve, giving Ezio’s a little more leverage to fuck him harder.

“fnnnnnk mph fssrrr,” Altaïr mumbled into the sash, his eyes rolling back into his head as that spot was jabbed repeatedly.

Ezio panted, nibbling on his ear lobe. “What was that?”

Altaïr turned his head to give him an open mouth kiss, his tongue plunging into Ezio’s mouth. “I said fuck me faster, novice!”

Ezio grinned, putting more weight on his left arm to reach under him to grip his leaking cock. “Si, signore.”

Not having his other hand to balance on Altaïr’s hip made the position awkward, but Ezio was nothing if not dexterous. Soon, Altaïr was clenching around him and coming against the ground. Ezio buried his face into his neck, moaning as his thrust a few more times before coming as well. Knowing Altaïr’s arms were probably starting to go numb, Ezio pulled out of him, groaning softly, shaking his arm to release his hidden blade to slide in safely. He grimaced at the mess and leaned over Altaïr’s prone body to grab his sash, which the other man had drooled all over in his attempts to stifle his moans. Wiping off his dick and Altaïr’s ass as best as he could, he set the sash aside and began working the throwing knives out of his clothing.

Altaïr curled in on himself, and rolled over, groaning softly.

“Is my Master Assassin pleased?” Ezio asked, rubbing Altaïr’s thighs as he yanked his pants up, tucking his soft cock back inside.

Altaïr grabbed his shirt to pull him down, kissing him lazily. “I will be when I wipe that smug look off your face.”

Ezio laughed, looking eager and delighted.


End file.
